


A Cute Day

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [24]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Badgerclops feels cute, M/M, Mindless Fluff, raspberries, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Badgerclops is feelin’ cute! (Mao Mao thinks Badgerclops is cute all the time but eh, whatever)





	A Cute Day

I blink awake from my nap. “MMMrrnnggg…” I vocalize as I sit up and stretch. Nothing like a nap power nap late in the morning to put you in a good mood. I roll out of bed and head into the bathroom. I grab my tooth brush, apply my favorite toothpaste and brush my teeth. As I brush I can’t help but notice that I look good. Like, has my nose always look so...boopable? I spit out my tooth foam stuff and look back in my mirror. My whiskers make me looks so huggable! 

“Heheheheh!” I giggle to myself as I check myself out in the bathroom mirror. Is it just me, or do I look cute as heck today? I put one hand on my hip and one on the side of my head. I shake my hips from side to side. “Ooo la la~.” I giggle. Yep, I feel like a total cutie today. I leave the bathroom in high spirits. I enter the living room to watch some TV. Mao Mao is on the couch watching what seems to be Kendo Ken. “Hey, Mao Mao~!” I greet cutely. Mao Mao looks away from the TV and smiles. “Hey, babe.” He greets. I giggle as I give him a kiss on the cheek. I sit on the couch and maneuver myself so my head in is Mao Mao’s lap. 

“You seem happy. Something happen?” Mao Mao asks. “I feel cute.” I tell as snuggle into his lap. “...But...you are cute all the time?” Mao Mao points out with a confused tone. “I feel especially cute today.” I explain. “Huh, neat.” Mao Mao says as he leans back and looks back at the TV. I feel a glove hand start to massage my scalp. I let out a happy little noise. “Heh. You are really cute today, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao chuckles. I feel a blush form on my face. “And, might I add, you are also hard to resist today.” Mao Mao says as he starts to sprinkle kisses on my face. 

I giggle as Mao Mao kisses my face. “Hehehehehe! That tickles!” I giggle. “You’re adorable.” Mao Mao says with one last dramatic kiss on the lips. I look around the room. “Where’s Adorabat?” I ask. “Dojo. She wanted to practice meditation by herself.” Mao Mao answers. “She’s already so good though!” I exclaim. “There’s no hurt in trying to improve ones meditation focus, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao says as he pokes me on the nose. I smile. “Does that mean we are… alone together?” I ask. “Um, yeah?” Mao Mao responds. “So we can…” I start. I trace circles on Mao Mao’s chest with my finger. “We can…” Mao Mao parrots with interest in his voice. 

“Do…” I whisper. Mao Mao has a hungry look in his eyes as he licks his lips. “THIS!” I exclaim as I rush my face into his stomach and blow. “PPPFFFHHHHH!! B-BAAADGERCLOPS! T-T-THAT- HO AH HA- T-ICKLEEEESS AAAJHH HEHEHE ANGH HA!” Mao Mao laughs as I blow raspberries on his belly. “Submit to my tickles, Mao!” I exclaim. “Y-YOU AAARE G-G-GONNNAA GET IT WHEN I-I-I-I BREAK FREEEE-HEHEHEAAH!” Mao Mao threatens as he tries to break free from my raspberry prison.    
  


I attempt to get a better grip on Mao Mao. But as I shift my positions Mao Mao manges to break free. “I will make good on my threat, Badgerclops. You will face justice.” Mao Mao says as he points a finger at me. “I’d like to see you try!” I laugh. I feel something cling to my stomach. I look down and see Mao Mao hanging onto me. Mao Mao looks up at me and gives me a dirty smile, uh oh. Mao Mao takes in a deep breath and- AHH! “HAHAHAHAHA OH GOSH! M-MAAO! EHEHEAAH!” I laugh as Mao Mao gives me a taste of my own medicine. 

“Taste defeat!” Mao Mao yells between raspberries. “N-N-NEVEAAAAHHHH!” I yell. 

** _One “Fight” Later…._ **

“That, huff… was...way too much fun.” Mao Mao breaths as he lays beside me on the floor. “Heheh. Yeah. I didn’t mean for it to last so long though. I was just gonna do one widdle raspberry, but you sounded so cute when you were laughing I kinda got carried away.” I confess as I catch my breath. “I thought you were the one that was feeling cute today?” Mao Mao points out. “Yeah, but I can never resist your cuteness. It’s like, one of my main weaknesses.” I tell. “I thought that was sweets, walking and horror movies.” Mao Mao snickers. 

“Wow, rude. But true. Still rude though.” I huff. Mao Mao stares at me for a little bit. “Do you still feel cute?” He asks. I think for a moment. “Yep, still cute. And I’m also feeling cuddly now too.” I tell. “Is that a hint?” Mao Mao asks. “More of a straight up confession.” I say as I reach out for him. Mao Mao shimmies over to me and I wrap my arms around him. “...I love you so much.” Mao Mao mumbles. “I love you too.” I happily sigh as I snuggle into my boyfriend. “...Should we get off of the floor?” Mao Mao asks. “Nah. Let’s just cuddle on the ground.” I mumble. 

I kiss one of Mao Mao’s ears and it twitches. I could stay like this forever. “Hey, Mao Mao! I think I-” Adorabat calls into the room. I look over and see Adorabat staring at Mao Mao and I. “Why are you two on the ground?” She asks. “We just had a huge raspberry slash tickle fight.” I explain. Adorabat gasps. “WHY WASN’T I INVITED?!” She exclaims. “You were busy practicing your meditation, Adorabat. We didn’t want to interrupt.” Mao Mao explains. “Yeah. Also, how’d did you not hear all the noise we were making?” I ask. 

“I didn’t hear anything…” Adorabat mumbles to herself. Adorabat eyes light up. “Mao Mao, I think I did it! I think I was able to tune out my surroundings like you said!” Adorabat cheers as she runs over to us and flops onto us. “Good work, Adorabat.” Mao Mao praises as he pats her on the head. 

“Yeah! And you know what you get?” I ask. “What?” Adorabat asks. “THIS!” I exclaim as I pull her close to my face. I blow a raspberry on her cheek. “AH! That tickles!” Adorabat giggles. Mao Mao blows a raspberry on Adorabat’s other cheek. Adorabat giggles harder.

The three spend the rest of the day being all unbelievably cute together.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Badgerclops: *Looks into the mirror*  
Badgerclops: I’m a grade A cutie patootie


End file.
